Not Academy Material
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: It takes place between TOS and TNG. Not about a main character, but I hope you like it.


STAR TREK  
"NOT ACADEMY MATERIAL"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
(AUTHORS' NOTE: This story takes place some time after The Original Series but before The Next Generation. It doesn't really fit into either category. I hope you enjoy it.)  
  
A young man came out of the building and looked around. Even after five days, actually being here was still the thrill of a life time. Even considering that his enthusiasm had been tempered somewhat by the report he had received.  
  
The campus of Star Fleet Academy bustled with activity. Students and professors moved about the grounds headed for class, the library, a hundred different places. This young man would have to return home in two days. Until then, he decided he would see as much of the academy as he could. He turned and hurriedly walked down the steps of the building.  
  
As he did, the young man collided with someone coming around him leaving the building. The young man lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs. The man he had collided with was able to maintain his balance and stood at the top step looking down at him.  
  
"Hey, drop out of warp," said the man, a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry," apologized the young man, getting to his feet. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"First things first," said the older man, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright, son? Are you injured?"  
  
"No, I don't think I'm hurt," said the younger man. "Nothing bruised but my ego, as they say."  
  
"Well," said the older man, "since you're not injured, and I seem to be in good shape, no harm done. Just slow down a bit."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the younger man.  
  
The older man reminded him a lot of his grandfather. Human, standing just over six feet tall, with snow white hair. He was wearing civilian clothes so the younger man had no way to know if he was in Star Fleet or not.  
  
"I'm Daniel," said the younger man.  
  
"Jack," responded the older man. "So, Daniel, what brings you to Academy Medical this fine morning?"  
  
"Entrance physical," responded Daniel.  
  
"Oh, a new cadet," said Jack. "Welcome to the academy."  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Daniel. "It seems I have a heart murmur that would make it too risky for me to do any deep space traveling. It disqualified me for entrance into the academy."  
  
"What about surgery?" asked Jack. "To correct the murmur?"  
  
"The doctors say it's not life threatening," said Daniel. "They don't want to do major surgery unless it's absolutely necessary. I guess I can understand that. The same thing kept my dad out of Star Fleet. So, what brings YOU to Academy Medical?"  
  
"Annual physical," said Jack. "All Star Fleet personnel must take a physical at least once a year."  
  
"You teach here?" asked Daniel.  
  
"More like administration," said Jack, smiling. "I'm sorry about the heart murmur. You're obviously very enthusiastic. Star Fleet can use someone with your enthusiasm."  
  
"Well, it was a long shot," said Daniel. "My parents and I knew I probably wouldn't get in. But I had to try. Besides, there are other schools. I an get a botany degree just about anywhere. It's just that Star Fleet has the best school."  
  
"Botany, eh?' said Jack. "Working with plants of all kinds. Sounds like an interesting field of study. I opted for stellar cartography."  
  
"I've always wanted to be a botanist," said Daniel. "My moms' brother is a botanist. He taught me a lot. He's Daniel Proctor. I was named for him."  
  
"Your uncle is Dr. Daniel Proctor?" asked Jack. "I've met him. He lectures here from time to time."  
  
"I know," said Daniel. "It was his suggestion that I try to get into Star Fleet."  
  
"You know," said Jack, "there are other positions at the academy besides being a student. Administrative assistant, library assistant, grounds, researcher; a whole lot of jobs for civilians. Most you don't need a degree for.  
  
"And as a staff member, you'd be able to take classes during your off hours. Once you get enough credits, you can petition one of the other universities for a review of your records. They could issue a degree that way. If you're really interested in taking classes at Star Fleet, that's one way to do it."  
  
"I never knew that," said Daniel. "But what kind of job could I get here? I just graduated high school and I don't have any formal training."  
  
"Lots of jobs provide on the job training here," said Jack. "What about grounds keeper? The academy can always use someone who knows how to keep the grounds up. You said you know a lot about plants."  
  
"I suppose," said Daniel. They are beautifully tended. I would really appreciate a chance to work here. How would I go about applying for that position?"  
  
Jack looked around the grounds for a moment. In the distance, he saw a man trimming the bushes around a nearby building.  
  
"Tom," called Jack to the man.  
  
The man looked up. A look of recognition crossed his face. He stood up and walked over to where Jack and Daniel were standing.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
"Tom is one of our grounds keepers," Jack explained to Daniel. "He's been with us about three years now. Tom, this is Daniel. He'd like to apply for a grounds position. I was wondering if you could take him to see Jarrell and help him fill out the paperwork?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Tom. "Only, you know how picky Jarrell is about who works for him. He's extremely picky about the grounds. Tell me, Daniel. Do you know anything about taking care of plants?"  
  
"I know you're going to loose one of your trees," said Daniel. "Unless you treat it right away."  
  
"Which one?" asked Tom.  
  
Daniel pointed out a large elm tree several meters away.  
  
"That one," he said. "It's infested with Bolian Fungus Mites. Unless you know what to look for, they're hard to detect. And once it becomes noticeable, it's too late. The tree is already dead."  
  
"Impressive," said Tom. "We've known something was wrong with it for about two weeks now. But we haven't been able to figure out what was wrong."  
  
"You probably had several Bolians here about then," said Daniel. "Unless they were specifically treated for the mites, they probably infected the tree without knowing it."  
  
"We did have a delegate from the Bolian home world here about then," said Jack. "If I'm not mistake, he was given a tour of the grounds."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Tom. "Daniel, can the tree be saved?"  
  
"I think so," said Daniel, looking over the leaves of the tree. "It usually takes about two months for the mites to get completely infested in the tree. I can mix up something that will get rid of the mites and cure the damage that's already done. It will also prevent the other trees from getting infected."  
  
"Well, Tom," said Jack, "it seems that Daniel is more than qualified for the position."  
  
"I'd say so," said Tom. "I'll take him over to see Jarrell right now."  
  
"Fine, fine," said Jack. "Tell Jarrell I'm sending him over. That should help cut through some of the red tape."  
  
"Yes, admiral," said Tom.  
  
"Admiral?" questioned Daniel.  
  
"I'm Admiral Jack Stover," said Jack.  
  
"Your the Academy Commandant," said Daniel with total surprise.  
  
"Yes," said Jack, smiling. "For the past four years. Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later, Tom. Daniel, I guess I'll be seeing you around the grounds."  
  
"Goodbye, admiral," said Tom.  
  
"Well," said Tom as they walked to the personnel building, "if you know as much about plants as you seem to, you'll be a welcomed asset around here."  
  
"My uncle is Daniel Proctor," said Daniel. "I learned everything I know from him."  
  
"That's quite a recommendation," said Tom. "When Dr. Proctor lectures here, he always gives us some great advice for caring for the grounds."  
  
As they walked, Daniel explained how to mix up the treatment for the elm tree. He also explained how to apply it. And he also suggested treated all the trees to prevent them from becoming infested.  
  
Jarrell was impressed with Daniels' qualifications. Especially after Tom told him that Daniel had saved the elm tree. That, with the admirals' recommendation and the fact that Dr. Daniel Proctor was Daniels' uncle, convinced Jarrell to give him a chance.  
  
"I've been here twenty four years," said Jarrell. "The academy grounds are the best tended grounds in the Federation. That's because I only have the best people working for me.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll try you out for a month. If you work out, I'll give you a permanent position. If not, you can leave with no hard feelings. Does that sound fair to you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Daniel. "Very fair."  
  
"Great," said Jarrell. "First rule: don't call me sir. Just call me Jarrell. I never graduated from Star Fleet Academy and there are enough 'sirs' walking around here as it is.  
  
"Second rule: take your job very serious while you're working. Some of the greatest people in Federation history have walked these grounds as students. Commodore Rich Taylor, Admiral Spencer O'Neill, even Admiral James T. Kirk, just to name a few. And while it was before my time, even Captain Jonathon Archer attended the academy before there was a Federation.  
  
"Since I've been here, I've been commended by two Federation Presidents and three Academy Commandants for the condition of the grounds. I'm very proud of those commendations.  
  
"The average employment by grounds personnel here is five years. Work hard, do a good job, keep your nose clean, and you can stay as long as you want. Screw up or don't give me your best, and you'll be out of her faster than a star ship. Now that I've given you the standard 'welcome aboard' speech, do you have any questions?"  
  
"No, sir, uh, that is, Jarrell," said Daniel.  
  
"Good," said Jarrell. "When you do have questions, just ask. There's no such thing as a stupid question. Except for the ones you DON'T ask."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Daniel.  
  
"Okay," said Jarrell. "Now, I already have two other Daniels' on the crew. So I'll do you like I do them. I'll call you by your last name so there's no confusion. Of course, that's probably what everyone else will end up calling you, too. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No, no, none at all," said Daniel.  
  
"Good," said Jarrell. "Now, there's some paperwork we need to fill out. It won't take long. Might as well start with the basics. Full name, please."  
  
"Boothby," said Daniel. "Daniel Boothby."  
  
THE END 


End file.
